Papa à plein temps
by Daelyaa
Summary: Voilà ce que ça donne quand Drago se retrouve seul une journée avec ses enfants, des cris, des larmes, des câlins et des bisous. OS/Dramione


Bonjour, bonjour

Aujourd'hui, j'ai le goût de vous publier une OS que j'avais écrite pour Facebook, alors voilà (sachant que je poste aussi des OS et des histoires sur Facebook ^^)

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Papa à plein temps

-AAAAAAAAAAH ! NOOOOON !  
Je me réveille en sursaut et voit Hermione, en sueur et haletante assise dans notre lit. Elle a encore fait cet horrible cauchemar, c'est certain. Je m'assois aussi et entoure ses épaules de mes bras. Je l'entend sangloter et ça me fend le cœur, je n'aime pas la voir ou même savoir qu'elle pleure, surtout à cause de ce cauchemar, ce cauchemar plus vrai que nature puisqu'elle l'a déjà vécut, ce cauchemar qui lui fait revivre la torture que lui a infligé ma tante il y a plus de dix ans, et moi comme un con ce jour là je l'ai regardée souffrir sans rien faire, je me hais. Elle continue de pleurer contre mon torse et je lui caresse les cheveux en lui murmurant.  
-Chut... C'est fini ma belle, c'est fini.  
-Mais ce ne sera jamais fini Drago... J'aurais toujours ça !  
En disant cela, elle me montre son avant bras dans lequel ''Sang de Bourbe'' à été gravé ce jour là, cette marque est toujours présente dans sa peau comme la Marque des Ténèbres le sera toujours dans la mienne. Ses pleurs ont augmenté et je la serre encore plus fort, je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure, plus qu'elle pleure. Je lui susurre des paroles rassurantes et des mots doux à l'oreille, et quand enfin elle est calmée, la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre et une petite silhouette fluette toute sanglotante pénètre dans la chambre : la deuxième femme de ma vie. Son doudou, un lapin qu'elle tient aux oreilles, traîne derrière elle. Ma petite brune me regarde avec ses grands yeux noisette baignés de larmes et dit :  
-J'ai fais un mauvais rêve.  
-Viens ma puce. Lui dis-je alors qu'Hermione se décale de moi pour que notre fille s'allonge entre nous deux.  
Cassidy s'approche doucement, grimpe dans notre lit et se cale entre ma femme et moi. Elle se blottit contre moi et ne met que quelques secondes à se rendormir, son pouce dans la bouche et sa peluche sur la tête. Je souris, attendrit et ne prend même pas la peine de lui retirer son pouce, même si en temps normal je l'aurais fait parce qu'elle a 5 ans et que ce n'est plus un bébé; elle était tellement adorable que je ne l'ai pas fait. Je passe mon bras au dessus d'elle et d'Hermione et les serre toutes deux contre moi; je suis bien là, avec ma femme et ma fille, manque plus que Tim, mais autant profiter qu'il dorme ce petit monstre. Rapidement, mes paupières deviennent lourdes et je sombre dans le sommeil. Je ne me réveille que plusieurs heures après en sentant Hermione qui sort du lit je la regarde, elle me sourit, et je lui dit :  
-Bonjour mon cœur, bien dormi.  
-Hum, mais ça aurait été mieux si ta fille ne m'avait pas volé ma place.  
-Oh, c'est bon Granger, elle fait rien de mal. dis-je en caressant les cheveux de Cassie.  
-Ben non, elle fait rien de mal pour toi, c'est toujours papa, ''papa câlin'', ''papa bisou'', ''papa tu m'aide'' et là cette nuit c'est qui qu'elle vient voir après son cauchemar ? Papa. Encore et toujours papa, jamais maman.  
-Mais, tu m'as expliqué que c'est ce truc là, du philosophe moldu, le complexe d'Oepide.  
-C'est Oedipe. Mais même, elle ne veux que papa, alors que James réclame un peu Harry quand même, Cassidy, elle, ne me réclame jamais.  
Oh non, pas la voix tremblante, pas la voix tremblante, je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure. Je me lève du lit en écartant doucement ma fille pour ne pas la réveiller et m'approche d'Hermione. Je lui caresse doucement la joue en lui disant.  
-Mais ça va passer, ça ne va pas rester comme ça toute sa vie, et puis, quand Timéo va grandir, c'est maman qu'il voudra, et c'est moi qui sera rejeté.  
-Mais je m'en fiche ! Je suis une mauvaise mère, c'est ça, c'est pour ça que Cassie ne m'aime pas ?  
Non, non, non, sa voix ne s'est pas brisée, ce n'est pas vrai, non, elle ne va pas pleu... Elle pleure. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se blottit tout contre moi, sanglotante. Elle pleure deux fois dans la même journée, je n'aime pas ça. Comme un peu plus tôt, je lui caresse les cheveux en lui disant.  
-Mais non tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère, tu es une très bonne maman Hermione, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
-Alors pourquoi Cassy ne m'aime pas ?  
-Mais elle t'aime, c'est juste ce truc d'Oepide, ça va passer et Cassidy voudra des câlins et des bisous de sa maman aussi.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Mais oui, allez, arrête de pleurer, je n'aime pas quand tu pleures.  
Elle lève la tête vers moi et me sourit.  
-Tu es adorable.  
-Mais je le sais voyons, j'ai toutes les qualités du monde.  
-Si tu passes encore les portes... sourit Hermione.  
-Mais je n'ai pas la grosse tête, c'est vrai de que je dis.  
-Bien sûr. dit-elle avant de se blottir encore un peu plus contre moi.  
Je souris, qu'est ce que je peux être bien comme ça, avec Hermione dans les bras. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, mais elle n'est pas d'accord avec ça puisqu'elle tourne la tête et qu'au final, c'est sur les lèvres que je l'embrasse, et là, je suis vraiment bien. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, elle me dit, visiblement mal à l'aise :  
-Mon amour ?  
-Hum.  
-Et bien, en fait, aujourd'hui c'est le procès d'un de mes clients, tu sais, celui qui s'est fait accusé à tord, je travaille sur son cas depuis avant la naissance de Tim, et enfin, je sais que je suis en vacances, mais son cas à lui m'importe beaucoup et...  
-Tu veux aller le défendre au lieu de laisser le cas à ta collègue. déduis-je.  
-Oui, s'il te plaît, laisse moi y aller.  
-Pourquoi t'empêcherais-je d'aller à ce procès.  
-Ben... Tu va devoir t'occuper des enfants tout seul.  
-Hey, ça ne me dérange pas, ce sont mes enfants Mione, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait de passer une journée avec eux.  
-Tu ne l'as jamais fait.  
-Alors c'est le moment d'essayer.  
Je lui souris pour la rassurer, elle a de drôles d'idées ma femme quand même. Mais rapidement, puisqu'elle est rassurée sur ce sujet, son côté maman protectrice reviens au galop.  
-Et je te préviens Malefoy, tu ne fais pas monter Cassidy sur un balai, elle est encore trop petite.  
-Tu t'appelles Malefoy aussi je te signale, Granger, et puis je ne suis pas si stupide que ça, je sais qu'elle est petite, mais des balais pour enfant ça existe...  
-C'est non !  
-James à le même âge et Harry le laisse aller sur un balai.  
-James est un garçon et Harry est complètement inconscient. Je te préviens que si tu à l'audace de faire ça, tu vas côtoyer le canapé pendant un moment.  
-Tu n'oserais pas !  
-Bien sûr que si. Promet que tu ne feras pas voler Cassie.  
-Promis.  
Je croise les doigts, signe que je ne tiendrai peut être pas cette promesse, mais Hermione ne le sais pas.  
-Bien, maintenant laisse moi m'habiller.  
Je soupire et la lâche à regret, je pourrais garder Hermione dans mes bras toute ma vie. Elle se recule et s'approche de l'armoire. Elle en sort un de ses tailleurs qu'elle ne met qu'au travail et s'en vêtit. Je dois user de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas aller la ''déranger'' quand elle n'est plus qu'en sous-vêtements mais elle doit se préparer, alors je reste bien sagement dans mon coin et attend qu'elle soit habillée. Une fois cela fait, elle se fait son habituel chignon banane et se maquille légèrement. Même en avocate coincé elle est sexy, c'est pas possible. Bon, en même temps je ne suis peut être très objectif puisque c'est ma femme, mais bon. Une fois qu'elle est prête-et qu'entre temps j'ai enfilé un jean- on descend à la cuisine sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les enfants et on boit tranquillement un café, sans les cris des mômes, et ça c'est parfait, notre maison n'est jamais aussi silencieuse que lorsqu'ils dorment. Hermione et moi nous lançons de petits regard de temps à autre et je trouve que je ressemble beaucoup trop à un adolescent avec sa première copine. Elle a dut avoir la même réflexions puisqu'on éclate de rire tous les deux en même temps. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rit. Elle est belle tout le temps en fait, normal, c'est ma femme. Elle regarde sa montre :  
-Oh ! Il est déjà 9 heures ! Je dois y aller, au revoir mon amour. dit-elle en s'approchant pour m'embrasser.  
-Au revoir, Maître Malefoy.  
Elle me sourit avant de transplaner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des pas dans l'escalier et rapidement, la tête brune de Cassidy apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je lui sourit et elle me dis :  
-Bonjour papa, tu me fais un câlin ?  
-Bien sûr, viens ma puce.  
Je m'agenouille et elle vient se blottir contre moi en baillant, elle est adorable. Elle niche sa tête dans mon cou et joue un peu avec mes cheveux.  
-Je t'aime mon papa.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Cassy.  
Ma blondinette m'embrasse sur la joue avant de se reculer.  
-Tu veux déjeuner ?  
-Oui. Elle est pas là maman ?  
''Je croyais que ta fille ne s'intéresse pas à toi Hermione'' je pense.  
-Non, elle est partie à son travail.  
-Ah. Mais elle est en vacances.  
-Oui, mais elle est partie quand même.  
-C'est bizarre.  
-C'est ta mère, elle est bizarre.  
Cassidy se met à rire et je souris, attendrit, avant d'aller lui faire son petit déjeuner. Elle me rejoint à la cuisine et s'assoit à sa place, me regardant sortir le jus de citrouille et ses gâteaux au chocolat.  
-Il dort encore Tim ?  
-Oui, tu n'entends pas le silence ?  
-Si. répondit-elle en souriant.  
Je pose son déjeuner devant elle et elle commence à manger quand soudain :  
-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !  
Bon, ben le silence ne durera pas.  
-Tu reste sage ma princesse, je vais chercher ton frère.  
-D'accord.  
Je quitte la cuisine et monte à l'étage, Timéo pleurant toujours. Quand j'arrive dans sa chambre, il se calme, mais en voyant que ce n'est pas sa maman qui est venu, il se remet à pleure, sale gamin. Je m'approche de son lit et l'en sort difficilement puisqu'il se débat, désirant à coup sur les bras de sa mère. Je le berce doucement et il finit par se calmer, mais pour combien de temps. Ses cheveux blonds sont tout emmêlés et ses yeux gris encore baignés de larmes, mais il a arrêté de pleurer donc c'est une victoire.  
-Bonjour mon bébé.  
-Gaaaaaa.  
Oui, il a un vocabulaire très développé, mais en même temps vous connaissiez le dictionnaire par cœur à un à peine un an et demi ? Non, et puis il ne me dit pas bonjour parce que je ne suis pas Hermione, c'est tout. Mais il sait dire des mots hein. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Mauvaises langues, vous verrez que mon fils parle bien, pour un bébé de son âge. Je redescend, Tim dans les bras et je rejoint Cassidy à la cuisine. J'installe mon fils dans sa chaise haute et Môssieur se met à gigoter parce qu'il préfère que je le porte, mais si il veut manger, il doit attendre un peu. Je prend un biberon, le prépare, vérifie la température et ajoute un peu de chocolat en poudre dedans –ce qu'Hermione aurait catégoriquement refusé si elle était là, mais elle n'est pas là donc je fais ce que veux. Ensuite, je sort Timéo de sa chaise haute, m'assoit sur une chaise, prend le biberon et l'approche du visage de mon fils qui le repousse, faisait voler quelques gouttes de lait.  
-Na !  
-Si, allez, mange Tim.  
-Na ! Beuk !  
Et voilà qu'il fait la comédie, tout ça parce qu'Hermione l'allaite encore.  
-Je sais bébé, d'habitude tu as le droit au lait de maman et là je te donne un truc bizarre en plastique, mais tu dois manger.  
-Na !  
Il donne un grand coup dans le biberon qui glisse de ma main et rebondit par terre. Je vais tuer ce gosse. Mais non je ne suis pas un père indigne ! Bien sûr que j'aime mon fils, mais ça fait 5 minutes qu'il est réveillé et il commence déjà à me taper sur les nerfs. J'use de toute ma patience pour ne pas le remettre dans sa chaise sans qu'il ait mangé et me penche pour rattraper le biberon que je dois donc nettoyer puisque Môssieur l'a fait tomber par terre, heureusement que je suis sorcier, un récurvite et ce biberon est prêt à être bu, enfin, si Tim se décide à l'accepter. Je rapproche le biberon de sa bouche et il recommence à se débattre. Inspire, expire Drago, pas abandonner, donner à manger à bébé. Je réessaie et cette fois, je dois être béni de Merlin, mon fils accepte de laisser la tétine du biberon entrer dans sa bouche, mais il me regarde à l'air de dire ''Tu crois que tu as réussi ? Grossière erreur''. Il recrache le biberon en faisait un sourire en coin MON sourire en coin ! Alors qu'il n'a qu'un an et demi ! A un an et demi il n'a pas à faire MON sourire en coin ! Sale gosse. Il continue de me regarder comme ça et je retente une approche du biberon, qui échoue, évidemment. J'entends Cassie soupirer et elle dit :  
-Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, Mamy Jane et Grand-Mère Cissy elles y arrivent.  
Je regarde ma fille comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Depuis quand c'est une gamine de 5 ans qui me fait la leçon ? Le monde tourne à l'envers. Et en plus elle se lève et s'approche de moi. Je sens ses minuscules mains se poser sur moi, elle ré-arrange un peu la position de Tim dans mes bras et dis :  
-Allez bébé, sois gentil avec papa et bois ton biberon.  
-Voui.  
Mon fils est contre moi, c'est certain. Cassie me prend le biberon des main et le met dans la bouche de son frère qui se met à boire en me regardant et je suis sûr que si il ne buvait pas, il continuerait à faire MON sourire en coin. Après qu'il ai but quelques gorgées, je sens que Cassidy me remet le biberon dans les mains, et, contrairement à mes attentes, Tim ne refais pas de crise parce qu'il veut sa sœur ce qui me fait sourire, et il me sourit aussi, un vrai sourire pas un sourire moqueur comme précédemment. J'ai dis que j'allais le tuer tout à l'heure ? Ah mais ça c'était tout à l'heure, maintenant c'est fini, je l'aime mon bébé. Non, je ne suis pas bipolaire, je n'aime juste pas qu'un mioche qui porte encore des couches se foute de moi. D'ailleurs, en parlant de couches, il faut que j'aille le changer, dès qu'il aura finit son biberon, chose qui ne met pas beaucoup de temps à arriver. Je me lève, Timéo toujours dans les bras, met le biberon dans l'évier et dit :  
-Cassidy ma chérie, vas t'habiller s'il te plaît, on doit aller chez tes grands-parents.  
-Grand-père et Grand-mère ?  
-Oui.  
-Grand-père sera content, maman n'est pas là. répondit ma blondinette en sortant de la cuisine.  
Elle a raison, mon père va être enchanté de voir qu'Hermione n'est pas avec nous, il ne l'aime pas vraiment, enfin, il la supporte tout au plus, alors que ma mère l'adore ce que je n'ai jamais comprit parce qu'Hermione est quand même une née-moldue. Quoique, si ma mère adore Hermione, c'est peut être juste parce qu'elle me rend heureux et qu'elle m'a fait des enfants, oui, ça doit être ça, parce que je me souviens bien de quand j'avais 16-17, je ne souriais plus alors elle non plus, et Hermione m'a dit une fois qu'elle l'avait remercié d'avoir remit un sourire sur mon visage, vous voyez, vous et vos préjugés sur les Sang-Pur, on a un cœur quand même, comme tout le monde, même ma tante qui est morte, grand bien m'en fasse, et mon père, oui, oui, mon père, étonnant n'est ce pas ? C'est normal. Bon, il faut que j'aille changer et habiller Tim. Je remonte dans sa chambre, ouvre les volets et assoit mon fils par terre le temps que je lui sorte des vêtements. Je l'entends se lever; depuis quelques temps, il essaie de marcher correctement et sans tomber, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il est debout et commence à faire un pas, puis deux, puis boom ! Il est tombé. Il ne pleure même pas, un Malefoy ne pleure pas, et il se relève. Je le trouve adorable dans ses tentatives de marche. Quand on lui tient les mains, il y arrive, mais il doit s'apprendre à y arriver tout seul, alors je le laisse faire. Je vais poser ses vêtements sur la table à langer quand j'entends :  
-Pa' !  
Ca, c'est ''papa'' mais répéter une syllabe deux fois et bien trop compliqué, ne vous moquez pas de mon fils ou vous aurez affaire à moi. Je me retourne et je vois qu'il est debout et qu'il essaie de marcher vers moi sur ses petites jambes. Je m'agenouille pour lui faire plaisir -et aussi en prévision d'une éventuelle chute- mais il ne tombe pas, il vacille, certes, mais il ne tombe pas. Il a bien fait 5-6 pas quand il vacille en avant, mais il arrive à se stabiliser et a ne pas tomber; il m'étonne vraiment, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Il est de plus plus en plus près de moi et il n'est toujours pas tombé, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de lui. Je tends les bras vers lui, il en fait de même et je le prends dans mes bras.  
-Bravo mon bébé ! Tu as réussi a marcher tout seul !  
Il me fait un grand sourire avant de passer ses minuscules bras autour de mon cou. Je lui fait un gros câlin, il le mérite bien mon petit homme.  
-T'aime pa'  
Je le serre encore plus fort, d'habitude, c'est sa mère qui a le droit aux ''t'aime'' et aux câlins de Tim, finalement, c'est pas plus mal qu'Hermione soit allée au tribunal.  
-Je t'aime aussi Timéo, très, très, très, très fort.  
Sauf que je ne peux jamais être pleinement bien dans cette maison.  
-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'arrive pas à fermer ma robe !  
Je soupire.  
-J'arrive Cassie.  
Je me relève et pose Timéo par terre. Je lui tends la main -en me baissant pour qu'il puisse l'attraper- et lui dit :  
-Tu viens, tu va marcher en donnant la main à papa, d'accord ?  
-Voui.  
Il glisse sa minuscule main dans la mienne et je marche tout doucement jusqu'à la chambre de ma fille, pour que Tim arrive à suivre. En arrivant dans la chambre de ma blondinette, je remarque qu'Hermione a bien choisit les vêtements de Cassidy puisqu'elle lui a préparé les vêtements que mes parents ont acheté à la petite à Noël; c'est à dire une jolie robe verte bouteille avec des des fils argentés serpentant tout autour, vous voyez une influence pour les couleurs ? Pas moi. En tout cas, je dois fermer la robe de ma fille, donc je le fais.  
-Et bien voilà, tu es toute belle dans cette robe.  
-Merci.  
-Je te laisse princesse, je vais habiller ton frère.  
-Ok.  
Elle me sourit et je lui rends son sourire avant de m'en aller pour retourner habiller Tim. Je l'allonge sur la table à langer, lui retire son pyjama, jusque là tout va bien, je lui retire sa couche, ça va toujours, mais quand je veux l'habiller et lui enfiler une autre couche, il se met à gigoter. Je pose ma main sur son ventre pour que son corps bouge un peu moins, mais Tim gigote encore plus. Le moment câlin de toute à l'heure me paraît bien loin. Je soupire et dit :  
-Timéo mon bébé s'il te plaît, arrêtes de bouger.  
-Na ! Veux Mama' !  
-Maman elle est pas là bébé, sois gentil avec papa s'il te plaît.  
-NA !  
Il se remet à bouger encore plus, me met des coups avec ses petits pieds mais il voit bien que ça ne me fait rien alors il me regarde avec MON sourire en coin, arrête de bouger et approche sa petite main de ma chevelure. Non bébé, pas les cheveux, pas les cheveux, pas les cheveux.  
-Timéo, non ! Pas touche aux cheveux de papa.  
-Ben oui Tim, papa est amoureux de ses cheveux, fais gaffe.  
Je ne peux même pas fusiller ma fille du regard puisque Tim prit une de mes mèches de cheveux et la tira. Saloperie de gamin, ça fait mal !  
-Aïe !  
Mon sale traître de fils éclate de rire et je me demande ce que je lui ai fait pour mériter ça, mais au moins, il a arrêté de bouger, donc j'en profite pour lui mettre une couche et l'habiller. Une fois ce laborieux travail terminé, je regarde ma montre : 10 heures. Bon, j'ai encore deux heures avec mes deux petits monstre avant d'aller chez mes parents. Je me décide à les emmener chez Harry et Ginny, ils pourrons jouer avec James et Sirius comme ça. Je redescends avec mes enfants et préviens les Potter par la cheminée avant de transplaner avec Cassidy et Timéo. Nous arrivons dans le salon d'Harry et Ginny et je ne vois pas de trace de Potter senior, en revanche, sa rousse, elle, est assise dans le canapé et elle doit être en train de nourrir Lily parce qu'elle cache sa poitrine avec une couverture. Je décide de me moquer d'elle.  
-Tu sais Ginny, j'ai déjà vu des seins, tu peux faire tomber la couverture, que je profite un peu.  
-Va te faire voir, pervers ! Quand je vais dire ça à Hermione.  
-Mais tu ne vas rien dire du tout à Hermione très chère.  
-Ne me chauffe pas trop, sinon je le ferrais.  
-Oh la la.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de demander :  
-Où sont tes enfants, que les miens jouent avec.  
-Harry fait voler James et Sirius les regarde.  
Je marmonne quelque chose contre ma femme qui refuse que je fasse voler Cassidy avant de sortir dans le jardin ou Harry faisait effectivement voler son fils, pas très haut, certes, mais quand même. Je vois ma brunette les regarder avec des yeux rêveurs et j'ai encore plus envie de la faire voler.  
-Papa, pourquoi tu me fais jamais faire de balai alors que tonton en fait faire à James.  
-C'est ta maman qui ne veux pas.  
-Mais maman ne saura rien, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.  
Elle me regarde avec un air suppliant tout à fait adorable et j'ai beaucoup de mal à résister, et Harry qui arrive son balai dans la main, James derrière lui et Sirius dans les bras n'aide en rien. Il demande :  
-Qu'est ce qu'à ma filleule préféré ?  
-Je veux faire du balai mais papa m'en fait jamais faire.  
-Hermione ne veux pas. j'ajoute.  
-Hermione n'en saura rien, et puis ça ne va rien lui faire de voler un peu, si tu restes à 5-6 mètres, c'est bon.  
-Ne me tente pas Potter, j'en meurs déjà d'envie mais Hermione me tuera.  
-Si elle ne le sait pas, elle ne te fera rien.  
Je me tourne vers ma blondinette et lui dit :  
-Tu me promets que tu ne dira rien à maman.  
-Oui.  
-Alors c'est d'accord.  
-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Merci papa t'es le meilleur ! s'écrit-elle en me sautant au cou.  
-De rien chérie.  
Hermione va m'assassiner si elle le sait, surtout que je lui ai promit de ne rien faire, mais je ne peux pas refuser quelque chose à Cassidy. Lorsqu'elle me lâche, je me tourne vers Harry.  
-File moi ton balai.  
-Le mot magique Malefoy.  
-Elles sont débiles vos expressions moldues. Mais s'il te plaît Harry, file moi ton balai.  
-Voila, c'est pas compliqué. Tiens.  
-Merci.  
-De rien. Tim, viens avec moi, papa va aller faire un truc avec ta sœur.  
-Voui tonton.  
Harry s'approche pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais mon fils est décidé à marcher, alors il va jusqu'à Potter en faisant de petits pas.  
-Depuis quand marche t-il ?  
-Il a réussit ce matin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit.  
-Okay.  
Je prend le balai qu'Harry me tend, recule un peu dans le jardin, monte sur le balai et y fait monter ma fille, la serrant bien fort contre moi avant de nous faire décoller. On ne monte que de deux ou trois mètres mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'entendre Cassie pousser des ''Wahou'' ''Trop bien'' ''Génial'' et ça me fait sourire, je suis plus qu'heureux que ma brune aime voler, parce que si elle aime voler, elle aimera probablement le Quidditch et ça c'est génial pour moi. Bon, ça ne change rien au fait que ma femme m'arrachera les yeux si elle apprend ce que je suis en train de faire. Je nous fait tourner dans les airs durant quelques minutes, mais dans un virage, Cassidy vacille et glisse du balai. Je vois Potter s'écarter de petits et courir jusqu'à elle pour la rattraper alors que je descends, sauf que j'y vais trop vite et que je menace de m'écraser, ce qui m'empêche de la rattraper, alors heureusement qu'Harry et là, il a réussit à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne soit blessée, mais sa jambe à quand même raccrocher le balai et le sol quand elle est tombée alors elle pleure. Je saute du balai dès que je le peux et la prend dans mes bras.  
-Cassie mon cœur ça va ?  
-J'ai mal.  
-Où ?  
-A la jambe.  
Elle me montre sa petite jambe qui est quand même bien écorchée et bleutée ce qui n'est pas normal. Je me hâte de rentrer à l'intérieur et vais voir Ginny, qui est médicomage, et lui demande :  
-Ginny ! Elle est tombée du balai, je sais pas ce qu'elle a à la jambe, tu peu...  
-Oh Merlin Cassidy ! Allonge là dans le canapé.  
J'obéis et elle s'approche de ma fille, baguette en main après avoir mis Lily dans son parc. Elle appuie un peu sur la jambe de Cassie qui pousse de petits gémissement de douleur, me faisant bien culpabiliser, j'aurais dut écouter Hermione ! Je devrais toujours écouter Hermione ! J'entends Ginny dire :  
-Ca à l'air d'être cassé, tu as de la chance qu'on soit sorciers Drago.  
Cassé !? Cassé ?! C'est définitif, Hermione va me tuer, parce que Ginny a beau pouvoir réparer la jambe de Cassidy, ce qu'elle est en train de faire, ça ne change rien au fait que la jambe de la petite va rester fragile et qu'elle va probablement boiter; je suis mort c'est certain, mais présentement, ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe le plus, non, c'est la jambe de ma fille. Ginny vient de la soigner, mais Cassie sanglote encore, elle a dut avoir très peur. Je m'approche d'elle et la serre fort dans mes bras.  
-Je suis désolé ma princesse, tellement désolé.  
-Pas... Pas grave.  
Je la regarde, interrogatif et elle répond à ma question silencieuse.  
-C'est moi qui t'ai demandé.  
-Pardon quand même, j'aurais dut refuser, ou même te tenir plus fort.  
-Pas grave je te dis.  
Je lui souris, elle est vachement réfléchie pour une gamine de 5 ans, en même temps, c'est la fille d'Hermione Granger.  
-Mais en tout cas ma puce, je pense qu'on va arrêter le balai.  
Elle acquiesce de la tête avant de me faire un câlin, et Merlin que j'aime ça.

A 11 h 50, je recoiffe mes enfants, nettoie la terre sur les mains de Timéo avant de saluer Harry et Ginny et de transpaner au Manoir avec ma progéniture. Nous marchons un peu -d'où mon départ de chez les Potter avant midi- pour passer la limite de transplanage et arriver devant la porte. Je frappe et c'est ma mère qui vient ouvrir, chose qui ne plaît pas à mon père puisqu'ils ont des elfes. Elle nous sourit et dit :  
-Bonjour Drago, bonjour mes petits chéris.  
-Bonjour Mère.  
-Bonjour Grand-Mère Cissy.  
-Bonou gand mèe.  
Elle ébouriffe les cheveux de Tim et lui tend les bras pour le porter, mais Môssieur veut marcher alors il lui prend seulement une main et dit.  
-Veux maser.  
Ma mère me regard, interrogative.  
-Depuis ce matin il arrive à marcher plutôt correctement, alors ça l'amuse.  
-Oh, d'accord, c'est très bien Timéo.  
Il lui fait un beau sourire avant de commencer à marcher, l'entraînant avec lui, et Cassidy et moi par la même occasion. Nous rentrons tous dans le Manoir et marchons jusqu'à la salle à manger où mon père attend. Je vois le contentement sur son visage lorsqu'il remarque qu'Hermione n'est pas là.  
-Tiens, ta fiancée n'est pas là ?  
-Père, Hermione et ma FEMME pas ma fiancée, et non elle n'est pas là, elle travaille, et je sais très bien ce que vous pensez du rôle d'une femme dans une famille; rester à la maison et s'occuper des enfants.  
-C'est ce que Miss Granger devrait faire.  
-C'est Mme Malefoy Père, et non plus Miss Granger, et les temps ont changé, les femmes travaillent tout autant que les homme désormais, mais passons.  
Et je remercie Merlin, Morgane, et tous une ribambelle de sorciers célèbres et puissant d'avoir fait intervenir Cassidy au moment où la conversation allait beaucoup trop s'orienter sur les différence entre les méthodes et idées de mon père et les miennes.  
-Bonjour Grand-Père ! Regarde, j'ai mis la belle robe que tu m'as offerte à Noël, mais je crois qu'elle est un peu tachée parce que je suis tombée du balai tout à l'heure.  
Je fais les gros yeux à ma fille mais c'est trop tard.  
-Tombée du balai ? Drago, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demande ma mère.  
-Oh... Et bien... En fait... Elle a vu Harry et son fils voler et elle a voulu faire pareil avec moi, sauf qu'elle est tombée.  
-Tu es complètement irresponsable ! Non mais, faire monter un enfant de cet âge là sur un balai.  
Elle lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche de Cassie.  
-Cassidy tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal au moins ?  
-Ben tata Ginny elle a dit que ma jambe elle est cassée mais elle l'a réparé, j'ai plus beaucoup mal.  
Ma mère me fusille du regard et croyez moi, en cet instant je ne fais pas le fier, j'ai beau avoir 28 ans, si ma mère a envie de m'engueuler, elle le fera, et je n'en ai pas spécialement envie voyez vous, l'alliance Black-Malefoy et plutôt terrifiante.  
-Mais c'est rien Grand-Mère, j'ai plus beaucoup mal.  
Ma mère marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, et que je ne veux pas comprendre, avant de nous inviter à nous asseoir et d'en faire de même.

Le repas s'était plutôt bien passé puisqu'Hermione n'était pas là, mais c'est après que ça s'est corsé, mon père a remarqué sue Tim marchait tout seul et en a été plutôt fier, sauf que ça n'a pas plut du tout à Cassidy; elle est très proche de mes parents -plus que de ceux d'Hermione d'ailleurs- et plus particulièrement de mon père ce que je ne comprend parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment l'exemple du grand-père gâteau. Alors, quand elle a vu ça, elle est partie de la salle à manger et est allée se rouler en boule dans un des canapés du salon, pour pleurer. Je viens d'entrer dans le salon, et donc de le découvrir. Je m'approche très vite d'elle et lui demande :  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma princesse.  
-Grand-Père il m'aime plus depuis que Tim il est né.  
-Mais non enfin, qu'est ce que tu raconte.  
-C'est vrai, il a dit que les Malefoy ils ont que des garçons et moi je suis une fille alors vu que Tim c'est un garçon, et ben depuis que Tim il est né Grand-Père il m'aime plus.  
Je soupire, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, alors je lui dit de ne pas bouger et de rester sage. Je retourne à la salle à manger et m'adresse à mon père.  
-Père, je pense qu'il faut que vous ayez une petite discussion avec Cassidy.  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
-Parce qu'elle pense que depuis que Tim est né, vous ne l'aimez plus, et elle pleure.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire. dit-il en se levant de sa chance et marchant jusqu'au salon à pas rapides.  
Il s'approche de Cassidy et s'assoit avec elle.  
-Cassidy pourquoi pleures tu ?  
-Parce que tu m'aimes plus.  
-Mais qui t'as mit cette idée stupide en tête ?  
-Personne, mais c'est vrai, t'as dit que les Malefoy ils ont que des garçons, et moi je suis une fille alors que Timéo c'est un garçon.  
-Mais ça ne change rien ça Cassidy, tu restes quand même ma petite-fille.  
-Mais ça veut pas dire que tu m'aimes.  
Il soupire.  
-Cassidy, tu as une place très importante dans mon cœur, et ce n'est pas ton petit frère qui va changer cela, tu resteras toujours ma petite Cassidy.  
Il passe se main dans les cheveux de Cassie et moi, de l'autre coté de la pièce, je suis complètement abasourdit, mon père vient-il réellement de dire -à demi mots, certes, mais quand même- à Cassidy qu'il l'aime ? Parce que je n'ai jamais eut droit à une telle chose.  
-Il me faut un verre, ou plutôt deux.  
-Pourquoi cela ? me demande ma mère.  
-Parce que Père vient de dire à Cassidy qu'il l'aime, enfin, pas comme ça, mais il l'a dit.  
Ma mère à l'air aussi sonnée que moi, il faut dire que mon père n'est pas vraiment expressif niveau sentiments, et je ne sais même pas si elle elle a eut un jour le droit à un ''je t'aime'' ou même ''tu comptes énormément pour moi'', ce n'est pas le genre de mon père, mais toujours est il que j'ai besoin d'un verre, alors j'appelle un elfe qui me sert bien gentiment, autre avantage à ce qu'Hermione ne soit pas au Manoir. Même avec un bon verre de scotch, le choc n'est toujours pas passé, mon père, Lucius Malefoy, a dit à ma fille qu'il l'aime par Merlin !

Environ une heure plus tard, alors que nous sommes rentrez à la maison, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je vais coucher Tim avant de redescendre et je demande à Cassidy.  
-Mais au fait ma puce, qu'est ce que t'as dit ton grand-père ?  
-Il m'a dit que c'est pas parce que mon petit frère il est là qu'il m'oublie moi et que j'ai une place importante dans son cœur et que il préférera jamais Tim a moi parce que je suis sa première petite-fille.  
Bon, et bien le choc n'est pas près de passer je crois.

Quelques heures après, je suis en train de faire manger mes petits monstres, et le choc est à peu près passé, mais pas complètement.  
-Papaaaaaa ! Tim il m'a jeté de la compote !  
-TIMEO ! je m'écris en voyant Tim qui effectivement envoyait de la compote au visage de sa sœur.  
Il sursauta et lâcha sa cuillère avant de se mettre à pleurer, manquait plus que ça. Je jette rapidement un récurvite à Cassy avant de m'approcher de mon fils et de le sortir de sa chaise haute pour le prendre dans mes bras. Un fois qu'il est à peu près calmé, je lui dis :  
-Timéo, tu ne dois pas jeter de compote à ta sœur, ce n'est pas gentil, est ce qu'elle te jette de la compote elle ?  
-Na.  
-Alors pourquoi toi tu le fais ?  
Visiblement, il ne le sait pas. Je soupire avant de dire à Cassie :  
-Cassidy, je vais te mette un dessin-animé le temps que j'aille laver ton frère, d'accord.  
-Oui ! Je veux regarder Cendrillon !  
Elle saute de sa chaise, abandonnant les vestiges de son repas sur la table. Elle va s'asseoir dans le canapé et attend impatiemment que je lui lance son film, ce que je fais ; qui aurais crut que moi, Drago Malefoy, saurait un jour se servir d'appareils moldus ? Une fois ma brunette absorbée par son film, je monte à l'étage pour laver Tim, je fais couler l'eau à la bonne température, le déshabille, et commence à le laver, au début tout va bien, mais à un moment, il a envie de jouer alors il se met à taper le plat de ses mains contre la surface de l'eau, m'éclaboussant au passage. Ce gosse est vraiment infernal quand il veut, il est en train de m'en mettre partout.  
-Timéo, stop arrête ça tout de suite !  
-Na ! Me répondit-il en éclatant de rire, content de m'en foutre partout.  
Je hais ce môme. Mais bien sûr que c'est faux ! Je l'aime mais il m'agace, c'est tout, depuis ce matin il ne fait que ça, il passe du gentil petit ange au méchant démon en une fraction de seconde c'est infernal. J'arrive à attraper une de ses main, ce qui fait cesser son petit manège et le sort tant bien que mal de l'eau puisqu'il me donne des coups de pieds.  
-Na ! Na ! Na ! Veux pas !  
-Et bien moi je veux.  
J'arrive finalement à le sortir et l'emmaillote bien ferment dans une serviette le temps pour le sécher, avant de lui enfiler un pyjama et de me diriger vers sa chambre, après tout, il est 20 heures et donc largement temps pour lui de se coucher. Je l'allonge dans son lit, il ne bronche pas, l'embrasse sur le front, allume sa veilleuse et lui dit :  
-Bonne nuit mon bébé, papa t'aime très fort.  
-Onne nuit, t'aime pa'.  
Encore une fois, mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur, et encore plus quand les minuscules bras de Timéo se referment autour de mon cou. Je lui fais un gros câlin avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de m'en aller, le laissant s'évader dans le monde des rêve. J'appelle ma fille :  
-Cassidy ! Viens c'est l'heure de te coucher ma puce !  
-Mais je veux encore regarder Cendrillon !  
-Tu regarderas demain, tu le connais par cœur ce dessin-animé, allez vient.  
Je l'entends soupirer, mais elle se lève quand même. Elle monte les escaliers, pas motivée pour un sou pour aller dormir, mais obéis tout de même et va s'allonger dans son lit. Même chose qu'avec Tim, bisous, câlin, bonne nuit, veilleuse et doudou, supplément spécial Cassy. Une fois mes deux enfants couchés, je retourne au salon, éteint la télé et range la cuisine, en attendant Hermione qui ne tarde pas à rentrer. Je vois qu'elle est épuisée alors je lui propose qu'on aille dans notre chambre, on y sera toujours mieux que debout dans la cuisine comme des imbéciles. Elle accepte bien volontiers et nous montons. Je lui demande :  
-Tu as mangé ?  
-Oui, on a été au resto avec des collègues pour fêter l'acquittement de mon client.  
-Alors tu as réussi. Tu es la meilleure chérie.  
Elle me sourit alors que nous entrons dans notre chambre. Elle retire bien vite sa veste et son chignon et s'affale dans le lit, je ne lui lance même pas une petite remarque, elle a vraiment l'air fatigué, et ce n'est pas souvent le cas, même quand elle a un très gros dossier; au lieu de ça, je la rejoint sur le lit, m'assoit derrière elle et commence à lui masser les épaules. Je l'entends gémir doucement quand j'apaise les nœuds qui se sont accumulés tout le long de sa journée et elle me dit :  
-Oh Drago tu es le mari dont tout le monde rêve.  
-Mais je sais bien.  
Je ne la voit pas mais je sais qu'elle sourit.  
-Comment ça s'est passé avec les enfants ?  
-Bien, ils ont été plutôt sages et... Tim a réussi à marcher.  
-Quoi ?! Tout seul ?!  
-Oui, tout seul.  
-Wahou. Il grandit trop vite. Et je n'ai même pas été là pour ses premiers vrais pas.  
-C'est rien Mione, lui ne s'en souviendra pas de toute manière, et puis, quand Cassy a marché pour la première fois j'étais au boulot aussi, comme ça on est quittes.  
-Oui, mais quand même, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça.  
-Je comprends.  
En disant cela, j'approche mes lèvres de son cou et l'y embrasse.  
-En tout cas, j'ai profité de mes enfants, maintenant, j'aimerais profiter de ma femme.  
-Non, Drago s'il te plaît, pas ce soir.  
Non ? C'est la première fois qu'elle dit non quand je lui propose de faire l'amour, c'est bizarre.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Et bien, tu ne dis jamais non en général quand je fais des allusions aussi subtiles que celles ci.  
-Je sais, mais je t'en prie Drago, je suis vraiment fatiguée, demain matin si tu veux, mais là je n'en peux plus.  
-Il est à peine 21 heures.  
-Mais je suis fatiguée, j'ai passé la journée debout à plaider, j'ai crut que j'allais m'endormir ce soir au restaurant.  
C'était vraiment bizarre, Hermione n'était pas souvent fatiguée, même quand elle restait tard au Ministère pour faire des heures sup, vraiment étrange. Elle retire lentement sa chemise et je vois bien dans ses gestes qu'elle est éreintée. Ensuite vint le tour de la jupe et quand elle se retrouve en petite tenue, je dois calmer mes ardeurs et ne pas lui sauter dessus, qu'est ce qu'elle est désirable comme ça, même avec les sous-vêtements les plus simples dut monde. Elle a dut voir que je meurs d'envie d'elle puisqu'elle me tourne le dos pour retirer son soutient gorge et enfiler sa nuisette, sauf que cette chose comporte trop peu de tissu pour pouvoir calmer ma libido. Par Merlin Hermione se rend elle compte qu'elle est un appel à la luxure là dedans ? Sûrement pas sinon elle n'aurait pas mit ce truc quand elle refuse de faire l'amour. Et il faut que j'arrête de la regarder sinon je vais avoir besoin d'une douche froide, et à 21 heures ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Heureusement pour moi, elle se glisse sous les draps qui recouvrent donc son corps et se tourne vers moi. Il est tôt et je pourrais rester éveillé encore deux bonnes heures, mais je vois dans son regard qu'elle veut que je la rejoigne, alors je retire mon jean et ma chemise, enfile un tee-shirt et me glisse dans le lit à mon tour. Je la prend dans mes bras, comme d'habitude, elle pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, comme d'habitude, et je joue avec ses cheveux, comme d'habitude. Elle me dit de sa voix endormie.  
-Drago, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
-Quoi ?  
-Si je suis aussi fatiguée, ce n'est pas seulement à cause du boulot, c'est aussi parce que je me suis levée très tôt ce matin -tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je sais- mais aussi...  
-Aussi quoi ?  
Je vois bien qu'elle a l'air hésitante, comme si elle avait peur de ma réaction face à ce qu'elle avait à me dire.  
-Aussi à cause du bébé, Drago.

* * *

Voiiiiiila; oui, c'est fait exprès que je finisse sur cette phrase et qu'on ai pas la réaction de Dray. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, surtout les passages avec bébé Timéo, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !


End file.
